Die Krupps – V – Metal Machine Music
frame|Die Krupps – V – Metal Machine Music V – Metal Machine Music von Die Krupps aus Düsseldorf, Nordrhein-Westfalenist ihr zehntes Album in 35 Jahren. Es ist am 28. August 2015 bei Steamhammer Records erschienen. *Industrial Metal – 13 Tracks, 48:45 min V – Metal Machine Music ist EBM-lastiger Industrial Metal, aber wesentlich metalliger als der Vorgänger und der Nachfolger. Das Album kam in den deutschen Charts bis auf Platz 49. *Tour-Trailer – (video, 2:00 min) *'Video-Clip' – (video, 4:44 mini) – zum Track Kaltes Herz – naja. Vorgänger: The Machinists of Joy (2013) Nachfolger: Stahlwerkrequiem (2016) : → Siehe auch Prong – Ruining Lives, Review im RockHard Marcus Schleutermann gibt V – Metal Machine Music im RH #340 vom September 2015 begeistert 9,0: "Sowohl der Albumtitel als auch die Reaktivierung von '''Ex-Accu§er'-Drummer Volker Borchert, den Mastermind Jürgen Engler noch aus seiner Zeit als Labelchef von Atom H Records kennt, machen deutlich, wo es bei Die Krupps anno 2015 langgeht: Die Elektro-Metal-Pioniere, die zahlreiche NDH-Bands beeinflusst haben und beispielsweise auch von Heaven Shall Burn geschätzt werden, knüpfen an ihre metallische Phase aus den Neunzigern an (´Fatherland´).'' Die gnadenlos ballernden Synthies, die gleichermaßen originell wie heavy sind, werden von thrashigen Low-End-Riffs flankiert, die zwar nicht die Klasse von Lee Altus erreichen, aber in eine ähnliche Kerbe hauen. Dazu gesellen sich derbe Industrial-Sounds, so dass „'V - Metal Machine Music'“ u.a. bei ´Kaos Reigns´, ´Battle Extreme´ oder ´Road Rage Warrior´ eine enorme Härte erreicht, die alte Benchmarks wie ´Black Beauty White Heat´ ins Wackeln bringt, zumal die Produktion besser denn je ist. Auch kompositorisch zeigt sich die deutsch-amerikanische Freundschaft voll auf der Höhe, wobei vor allem ´The Vampire Strikes Back´, ´Branded´ sowie die beiden deutschsprachigen ´Volle Kraft voraus´ und ´Kaltes Herz´ (Hit!) mit ihrem authentischen NDWsic''-Flair punkten. Mit so einem Brecher war nicht zu rechnen - für mich das Comeback des Jahres!"'' Tracklist von V – Metal Machine Music V – Metal Machine Music hat 13 Tracks und dauert 48:45 min. Mit Bonus-CD sind es 21 Tracks und es dauert 80:15 min. : 01 – Die Verdammten (Prelude) – 1:03 – 02 – Kaltes Herz – 4:44 – 03 – Battle Extreme – 3:35 – 04 – Fly Martyrs Fly – 4:04 – 05 – The Truth – 3:43 – 06 – Road Rage Warrior – 3:54 – 07 – The Vampire Strikes Back – 3:26 – 08 – Alive in a Glass Cage – 4:10 – 09 – Branded – 3:48 – 10 – Kaos Reigns – 3:24 – 11 – The Red Line – 5:06 – 12 – Bonded by Blood – 4:24 – 13 – Volle Kraft Voraus – 3:28 – ;Bonus-CD : 01 – Kaltes Herz (Reworked By Darkhaus) –– 02 – Alive in a Glass Cage (Remixedby Faderhead) –– 03 – Road Rage Warrior'82 –– 04 – Battle Extreme (Demo) –– 05 – Kaos Reigns (Demo) – 3:25? – 06 – The Vampire Strikes Back (Demo) – – 07 – Kaltes Herz (Demo) –– 08 – Alive In A Glass Cage (Demo) –– Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von V – Metal Machine Music: *Metal.de – Review: 7 / 10 *Metalnews – Review: 4,5 / 7 *Stormbringer.at – Review: 3,5 / 5 *Powermetal.de – Review: 10,0 / 10 - echt ? *MetalHammer – Review: 5 / 7 Weitere Links: *RH-Forumsthread – ein kurzer Thread im Alternative-Forum Kategorie:RH 340 Kategorie:Industrial